


Just A Crush

by Pick_Your_Poison



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Boners, Crush, Everyone’s gay, Fluff, M/M, OT7, Spectators, Swim Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pick_Your_Poison/pseuds/Pick_Your_Poison
Summary: Just a Drabble that came to me...Hyunwoo and Hoseok and having trouble hiding the effects they’re crushes have on them.Kihyun and Hyungwon’s favourite thing to do is sit in the stands watching the swim team practice, and dribbling over Hyunwoo and Hoseok*this really is just random baseless Drabble that I enjoyed writing!*
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Hyungwonho, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun, showki - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95





	Just A Crush

“We have a problem” Hyunwoo whined, wriggling uncomfortably in his seat, he drooped his head attempting to hide his growing blush as he rammed his textbook into his lap. Hoseok eyed him suspiciously a smirk playing on his lips as his eyes flickered from his best friend to their classmate standing at the front of the room. “ _we_ don’t have a problem, you do” Hoseok teased, chewing on his pen distractedly whilst they waited for the presentation to begin.

Hyunwoo watched through his fringe as the cute boy sauntered forward, cleared his throat and clapped his hands together with authority, silencing the room immediately. “We’ll be starting in just a minute, I’m just waiting for my partner to retrieve his memory stick” he explained, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he let out a small giggle that sent electricity zapping through Hyunwoo’s veins.

“Ohhhh, you’ve got it  _bad_ ” Hoseok continued to tease, “you’re going to need a second textbook to hide your face if you carry on” Hoseok sneered as he edged his book towards Hyunwoo. There was a loud bang as the door swung open and a tall slim boy came running in holding up a USB stick up in the air like it was a gold medal. “Found it!” He grinned like a Cheshire Cat as the other took it and began frantically setting up the presentation. 

The late comer stepped forward, leaning casually back on the desk stretching his long legs out in front of him, “Whilst Ki gets that set up I’m going to begin the presentation, sorry for the wait” he bowed low, his long body curving effortlessly. “I’m Hyungwon and today we are talking about the creation of an R&B track, from thought to sample track...”, everyone in the room seemed to be transfixed, either by his beauty or his soft, comforting voice. 

Hyunwoo felt his shoulders sag with relief as he began to calm down watching as various images flickered on the big screen. “Thank god he is hidden behind that desk, I’m finally calming down” Hyunwoo sighed nudging Hoseok. Hoseok just gulped in response, slowly dragging his textbook back towards him and dropping it into his lap with a thud, “Speak for yourself” Hoseok growled, hiding his face with his long sleeves. Hyunwoo stared between Hoseok and Hyungwon for a moment, as the cogs turned in his brain. “Wait....  _him_ ?” Hyunwoo teased as Hoseok nodded shyly, the sudden jubilance that overcame Shownu made him forgive Hoseok for teasing him earlier, but it was short lived as Kihyun walked round and jumped up to sit on the desk beside Hyungwon. His pink hair was pushed back and his legs dangled down, his pale skin exposed by the rips in his jeans.

Hyunwoo let out a sigh shoving the textbook in his lap down once more, “goddammit” he muttered awkwardly and Hoseok snorted into his sweater as he tried not to laugh. “Now  _we_ have a problem!” Hyunwoo hissed, “yeah, we need to get laid” Hoseok retorted and Hyunwoo nodded his head as he stared at the ceiling intently, trying and failing to distract himself from his crush.

******** 

“I knew I’d find you here” Hyungwon said with a playful smile as he dropped down into the plastic seat beside Kihyun. “I’m stressed out, don’t judge me” Kihyun complained back through a mouthful of ramen, stretching his legs out and putting his feet up on the back of the seat in front. “I know I’m sorry, I never planned to fall asleep in the library or forget my memory stick” Hyungwon sighed as Kihyun stuffed a pile of noodles into his mouth. “S’ok” Kihyun mumbled in response, a sharp whistle silenced their conversation and both boys jumped to attention at the sound. 

They stared into the blue pool below, holding their breath in anticipation as the swim team finally came into view. “Is it even legal to look that good?” Hyungwon whined, shifting forward in his seat to get a better look. “Look at those muscles, uh” Hyungwon rested his chin on his knees staring with longing eyes. 

“Those thighs are the size of my head” Kihyun dribbled, abandoning his half eaten pot of ramen as the fifteen boys lined up at the side of the pool. Kihyun elbowed Hyungwon in the ribs, “he’s dyed his hair again! look at the blue tips!” Kihyun squealed as he linked arms with his best friend. “Hoseok’s in speedos and you’re looking at his  _hair_ ?” Hyungwon scolded, giving Kihyun a disapproving look. “ _obviously_ ” Kihyun spat sarcastically, “he’s all yours, anyway surely the chlorine would ruin his hair?” he murmured with a sigh as his eyes fell on Hyunwoo once more. 

“Hyunwoo and Kihyun sitting in a tree, K-I-S S-I-N-G” a voice teased from behind them, breaking Kihyun out of his stupor. “I wish. When did you get here?” He whined, leaning his head back as his eyes searched for his friend. “a minute ago, whats going on?” Minhyuk grinned as he clambered over the seats and dropped down beside the others. “Nothing yet, they’re still chatting” Hyungwon stated, “oh good, my favourite bit is when they dive in and get out all wet” Minhyuk said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “ _they_ ?” kihyun teased, “didn’t realise you noticed anyone but Jaehyun” kihyun giggled and flinched, shifting away from Minhyuk’s sudden attack. “Oh yeah cause you pay attention to more than _just_ Hyunwoo right?” Minhyuk complained, Hyungwon gasped smacking at Kihyun’s arm repeatedly until they stopped bickering and followed his eyes.

There were a series of splashes as several members jumped and dived into the pool, the sound of splashing and laughter filling the room. “What’s he doing to Hoseok?” Hyungwon gasped scandalised, Kihyun’s eyes searched the pool until he realised Hyunwoo and Hoseok were still on the side, rolling round the ground wrestling with one another. “Oh how I wish that was me” Kihyun sighed as Hoseok won, hooking one arm under Hyunwoo’s legs and throwing him into the pool with ease. All three continued to watch silently as the boys swum laps, using different techniques each time. 

Kihyun couldn’t explain why, but there was something about watching him swim that was intoxicating. The way his sculpted arms parted the water and his broad shoulders shined in the sunlight, speckled with drops of water. Kihyun felt his stress ebbing away with each lap, until he is finally calm. He was the one that found this hidden gem, that was now there go to spot, it was on a busy day during mid-terms. When classrooms and libraries were packed with students cramming for their exams and coffee shops were rammed with students trying to refuel for another all nighter. He had stumbled in, looking for somewhere silent to study and had been coming everyday since.

“What have I missed?” Changkun asked as he threw his body over the aisles and flopped down next to Minhyuk, his cheeks red and his hair a mess. None of them turned to greet their friend, all staring forward as if they were frozen. “They’re just messing around” Minhyuk stated, “Jooheon’s lane 4” Kihyun added flatly. “There’s a reason you’re my favourite Ki” Changkyun smirked as he learnt forward watching the boys swimming. “How comes you’re late?” Minhyuk asked, his brow furrowing as realisation set in. Changkyun frowned and shuddered letting out an exhausted ‘urgh’ sound that got the attention of the other two.

“What’s wrong?” Hyungwon prodded and Changkyun gulped his face burning red with embarrassment, “Minyoung’s tried to talk to me after class every day this week, I managed to avoid her until today... she asked me  _out_ ” Changkyun whined and Minhyuk snaked his arms around his shoulder, dragging him towards him for a cuddle. “I got so flustered I just yelled no and walked out the room” Changkyun huffed, burying his face in Minhyuk’s neck. “How was I supposed to say, you’re great Minyoung but I’m  _gay_ and in love with Lee Jooheon who doesn’t even know I exist?” He wailed as the others rushed over to comfort him.

A loud whistle rung out around the room signalling the end of practice, the four boys fell silent watching as each member climbed out the pool, dripping wet. “I’ve decided this can’t be legal” Hyungwon said, collecting up his bag as Hoseok disappeared from sight. “I have English” he murmured as he stalked away. 

The boys watched until every figure had disappeared into the changing rooms, Changkyun sat up stretching wide and Minhyuk finally spoke, breaking the silence. Ki... aren’t you two in the same English class?” He queried, Kihyun’s eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open, “shit, yes” he practically shouted. Kihyun jumped out of his seat, snatching up his bag and running towards the exit, leaving his other two friends laughing at him. 

Kihyun rounded the corner, cursing at himself inwardly as he fiddled with his bag that was refusing to close. He was so distracted, he didn’t look where he was going and collided with something, or  someone , sending his bag hurtling to the ground. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry” Kihyun stuttered dropping to his knees to collect up the contents of his bag that had scattered everywhere on impact thanks to the broken clip. “I’m sorry it’s my fault” a gruff voice responded and Kihyun titled his head up in shock, Hyunwoo was standing over him. 

_When I begged to be on my knees for Hyunwoo this isn’t what I had in my mind _ , Kihyun screamed internally, his voice caught in his throat as he slammed the books away and jammed his bag shut. “I’m really sorry” Hyunwoo repeated stretching his hand out, Kihyun stared up at him perplexed for a moment watching as Hyunwoo wiggled his fingers at him. He realised that Hyunwoo was offering to help him up and reached out placing his own delicate hand in Hyunwoo’s as he tugged him up from the floor.

“It’s not your fault” Kihyun stuttered, drooping his head and gripping his bag strap so tightly his knuckles had gone white. “Huh?” Hyunwoo asked, tilting his head to the side, he looked adorable and the butterflies in Kihyun’s stomach threatened to escape through his mouth. “I’m late for class, I was rushing, it’s my fault... sorry” Kihyun mumbled as he bowed. Kihyun straightened up and got his first proper look at Hyunwoo, up close and personal. His wet hair was flopped down onto his forehead, a trace of a smile wasdancing on his lips and his cheeks were burning crimson.

Kihyun felt every ounce of bravery drain away, he blinked in confusion repressing the urge to touch his face and hair, to figure out what Hyunwoo was laughing at and why he was _embarrassed_ by looking at Kihyun. “If your cheeks get any pinker they’ll match your hair” Hyunwoo teased, dimples appearing in his cheeks as he broke out into a grin. “You can talk, you look like a tomato” Kihyun spat back, his voice more acidic than he meant it to be. “Oh... am I?” Hyunwoo was stuttering now, pressing his palms against his cheeks. “I’m sorry that was rude” Kihyun adjusted himself, standing taller and trying to keep his voice steady. 

“No, the truth isn’t rude” Hyunwoo smiled, his eyes disappearing completely, replaced by two little crescent moons. Kihyun felt his heart melt and a sigh escaped his lips, “well I’m sorry for everything” he said quickly, bowing again “bye”. Kihyun felt the panic looming and he couldn’t remember the last time he breathed as he scarpered away.

“Wait!” Hyunwoo’s voice echoed around the quiet hall and Kihyun froze. To scared to turn back, he gulped, letting his eyes flicker shut for a moment and turned on his heel, forcing a huge smile onto his face. “Yes?” He said sweetly staring back at Hyunwoo, he seemed to be just as clueless as Kihyun was. “What’s up?” Kihyun prodded, tilting his head to the side. He watched as the blush spread across Hyunwoo’s ears and neck and attempted to suppress the pride rising in his chest. Hyunwoo stood opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish before he finally spluttered, “your presentation was good. That Hyungwon is he single?”.

Kihyun felt like someone had pulled there ground out from under him, his stomach dropped and his heart twisted painfully. “Uhhh... yeah” Kihyun mumbled back trying to hide the disappointment in his voice as he stared down at his shoes. “Oh great, Hoseok really likes him... I was... well I-I W-was thinking maybe we could double date Hyunwoo stammered. Kihyun jerked his head up so violently he hurt his neck, his mouth hanging open in shock, “I mean you don’t have to if you aren’t interested just I see you in the stands a lot and you... I like you” Hyunwoo shrugged finally, his whole head beetroot by this point.

“You  _see_ me in the stands?” Kihyun whispered both shocked and horrified by this information, “well I can’t  _see_ anything without my glasses, but pink hair is pretty unmissable” Hyunwoo guffawed, smiling brightly once again. “So about that double date?” Hyunwoo pressed, twiddling his thumbs anxiously.

“OH! Kihyun gasped as he plummeted back to Earth, “I’d love and I’m sure Hyungwon would love to go out with Hoseok” he beamed. Hyunwoo stepped forward shyly, thrusting his phone out to Kihyun, “give me your number and we’ll sort things out” he grinned, Kihyun struggled to input the numbers correctly with his shaky hands but eventually, it was agreed.

It was a date. With Hyunwoo.  
  


“well you’ve got my number” Kihyun blushed, “I have to get to class, bye” he murmured with a wave as he scuttled away, his chest exploding with happiness. 


End file.
